world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Glissa Nuntak
Character Sheet TA: Ålchemize! > BE THE DEDUCING MOUNTAINEER Your name is GLISSA NUNTAK. When you love something, you become SLIGHTLY OBSESSED, and MORE THAN SLIGHTLY ENTHUSIASTIC to put it lightly.You have a passion for ROCK CLIMBING.Your equipment consists of SPIKES, ROPES and a HAMMER which you take to the nearest EPIC SUMMIT and ascend that GEOGRAPHICAL ANOMALY with the ferocity of TEN THOUSAND MOUNTAIN GOATS, whatever in grub's name those are! You have a specific fondness for GLACIAL SCALING. In your opinion it is the MOST RESPECTABLE of climbing pastimes due to the amount of SHEER SKILL and MORTAL RISK involved. But you don't mind! Nuh uh, not one little bit. Adventure is practically IN YOUR BLOOD and the UTTER THRILL of such OBJECTIVE DANGER excites the EVER LIVING MESS out of you. Honestly you are so obsessed with climbing you will RAPPEL ANYTHING YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR CRAMPONS INTO. You would be remiss if you didn't mention you also love MURDER MYSTERIES. You have a marked talent for writing MURDER MYSTERIES which you take a certain pride in. Your room is METICULOUSLY ORGANIZED which you enjoy rearranging in your spare moments between GRAUNCHY ASCENTS. You keep track of EVERY SINGLE TRINKET in the event of a MYSTERIOUS INTRUDER with an INTENT to KILL. That way you will know FOR SURE if the LURKING INTERLOPER has made a presence in your room, or better yet, has FUMBLED WITH YOUR SHIT. You are considered ECCENTRIC and the WEIRD GIRL for even entertaining this fantasy aloud, but you enjoy the idea of ROLEPLAY SCENARIOS with a SLEUTHY PERSUASION. Some might say you enjoy MURDER MYSTERY themes simply because you love GETTING TO THE TOP OF THINGS. Your trolltag is traversingAscensionist and you Tend To TreÅT eΛeryone Ås poliTely Ås possible, if ThÅT's okÅy wiTh you of course! Life before SGrub Glissa's life before SGrub was pretty boring, if you consider living in a perpetual paradise to be boring, at least. Blissful treks and vast outlooks from flowered fields high above the clouds have always been enough to keep her happy and excited. Adventures with herself through dense wooded groves became quite lonely after a time, and she began spending more time in her hive writing adventures of mystery, suspense and thrill to escape her utter isolation from troll culture. She's never really paid much attention to it, honestly. Much unlike a typical grubkid, she craves only harmony, resolution, and victorious justice. OreamnosPop is Glissa's Grandpa Mountain Goat Lusus. You could usually find him perusing the hills and cliffs of the nearest range from the hive, only a five minute walk from the back porch. He doesn't come around much and prefers a lonely existence himself, much more secluded that way. On rare occasions, he would accompany Glissa on exciting hunting trips grinding the nearest beast that would dare cross them. For the shortest, most enjoyable time, Glissa finally felt challenged. Not only athletically, but socially as well. She always felt he was trying to teach her something meaningful, something... useful. But alas, as Lusi are not able to speak, he would shake his goat head, and his beard with t, and continue about his business. If only she knew why hunting gave her such a thrill in her heart.. Friends OOC Contact Information *OOC dismemberedRedeemer *Sims3 http://prntscr.com/291nrl